Charlie Brenneman vs. Rick Story
Charlie Brenneman was a very late replacement for Nate Marquardt. The Fight The first round began. They clashed heads clinching early. Story got a single, Brenneman stood to the clinch there. Story kneed the thigh twice. Four thirty-five. Story worked a single, Brenneman stuffed it and ran out. Story landed a massive knee to the body and they clinched. Four fifteen. Brenneman had good double underhooks. Four minutes. Brenneman kneed the thigh. Story replied with one. He got a good double. Brenneman stood to the clinch. Story worked another double. Brenneman stuffed it nicely. Three thirty-five. They broke exchanging, Brenneman landed a right hand. Brenneman shot for a single. He finally got it nicely. Story stood to the standing back. Three fifteen. Brenneman stuffed a throw and landed a right hand breaking away. Three minutes. Brenneman slipped a combo. Brenneman landed a big right tackling Story to guard nicely. He passed to half-guard very impressively. Two thirty-five. Brenneman passed to side control. Nice! Two fifteen. Story regained half-guard. Two minutes. Story regained guard nicely. Brenneman worked the body. Brenneman worked the body some more with the left and then the right especially. One thirty-five. Brenneman landed a short right hand. Brenneman worked the body with the left. One fifteen. Brenneman landed a right elbow and a shoulder strike there. Brenneman worked the body with the left. One minute. Brenneman worked the body with the right. Brenneman landed a left elbow to the body. Thirty-five. "Restart! Let's go!" Story's corner yelled. Story worked briefly for an armbar. Brenneman landed a lightning quick left forearm. Fifteen. The first round ended. 10-9 Brenneman. The second round began. Brenneman shot and got a nice single. He passed to side control, they scrambled beautifully, he stayed on top to guard. Story worked a guillotine. Four thirty-five remaining. He had it tight. Brenneman was trying to pass to half-guard. Brenneman turned out into a sort of reverse guillotine. Story kept holding it. Four fifteen. Brenneman worked short rights in under. Four minutes as Brenneman stuffed the double reversal and they stood and broke away. Brenneman landed a hard right. Three thirty-five. Story missed a flying knee to the clinch. Story landed a left uppercut. They broke. Three fifteen. Brenneman was tired but he got a double to half-guard. Three minutes. "Where's our shoulder pressure?!" Story regained guard. "Keep your head in the center!" Two thirty-five. Story tried to work rubber guard. He landed a righte lbow from the bottom. Two fifteen as he let go of the rubber guard. Story worked heel kicks from the bottom. Two minutes. One thirty-five. Brenneman landed a short right. The crowd chanted something. Story tried a guillotine, Brenneman passed to side control. One fifteen as Story regained half-guard with the choke. He regained guard. One minute as Brenneman passed to half-guard. The choke was still in. Brenneman landed a left elbow to the hip. Brenneman popped out, well Story let it go really. Story looked frustrated. He breathed heavily. Thirty-five left. Brenneman passed beautifully to side control. Fifteen. Story regained guard. The second round ended. 10-9 Brenneman. The third round began. Story needs a finish here. They clinched. Brenneman stuffed a single. Brenneman got a single to side control, Story tried a reverse triangle. Four thirty-five. Story stepped over for a kimura. Four fifteen. Four minutes. He is not going to get this kimura. Story really has that good step-over. He just keeps going for that kimura. Three thirty-five. The ref stood them up. Three fifteen. Story landed a straight left. Three minutes as Story stuffed a single to the clinch. Brenneman got a double into the same position. Reverse triangle. He had it from the back. Two thirty-five. He turned to a regular triangle. Back to reverse. Two fifteen. Story adjusted the triangle. Two minutes. Story had it locked up finally. It slid out. They stood, both men were tired. Story kneed the thigh leaning against the seated Brenneman. One thirty. Story landed five left hands in under, two more. Story mounted. one fifteen as he slammed Brenneman's head with his shoulder seven times, and again and again. One minute with another slam. And another. And another and another. And another. Thirty-five. Brenneman turned reversing on top. Story worked another kimura. Fifteen. The third round ended. 10-9 Story, it's 29-28 Brenneman.